


Mine

by LeVIATHANBLOOD



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sub Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVIATHANBLOOD/pseuds/LeVIATHANBLOOD
Summary: ''You're mine"''I know''





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> welcome :)

_Heart shaped kisses, I really miss my mistress..._

♡

"So this semester we're going to be focusing on human biology. " Mrs. Craven said in her soft voice she had adapted from being a kindergarten teacher in the past. 

Frank hated it. 

It was boring and put him to sleep. He already didn't want to be there.  He'd much rather be doing nothing.

Children snickered... incredibly immature virgins to be exact.

"Come on kids, grow up." Mrs. Craven pleaded.  This semester was going to be hell.  Mrs. Craven was younger than most of the high school teachers.  Frank guessed she was about twenty-three.  She was a small slender woman with coco brown skin. Her hair was curly and soft-looking. 

She was pretty. A button nose and perfect heart shaped lips. If it wasn't for Franks iniquitous homosexuality he might've had a small crush on the woman.

Frank liked guys and that was that. 

"So anyways, we have a new project this week. Its on the topic of photography!" She said excitedly.

There were more snickers. Frank rolled his eyes. 

"The project is also going to do with the human body." She said calmly unaware of the teenagers who were practically exsploading with snickers and inappropriate glares. 

"So like, porography?" A kid named Brendon snickered, causing an eruption of laughter. 

"No, Mr. Urie, not pornography."

"Dammit." Brendon joked causing more kids to laugh.

"Watch it!" Mrs. Craven warned.

Brendon put his hands up defensively. 

"So you students, with your partners,   
You shall take some creative photos of the human body and a small poem to accompany it. No nudity will be aloud. "

Eww a partner, Frank rhought. 

"I've already chosen your partners, " Mrs. Craven started but was interupted by sighs and grunts of disappointed students. She continued, ignoring the students disapproval. "I'm going to call out the pairs and you go find your partner. "

"Brendon and Ryan Ross." She didn't have to finnish Brendon's name considering he's the most popular guy in out grade. Ryan on the other hand was a slender boy who made good grades and didn't speak much. felt bad for him.  He'd probably be forced into dumb conversations about sexual things he didn't want to talk about and have to do all the work. Poor kid. 

Ryan walked over to Brendon and hesitantly sat down next to him.  To everyone's surprise Brendon pulled over a chair for the small boy smiling warmly at him. 

"Jimmy and Lindsey."

"Jamia and Halley"

"Tyler and josh" there was a small "Aye!" from the back of the class.

"Pete and Patrick"

"Tyson and Nick"

"Gerard and Frank."

Franks lungs got tight. Frank looked around the room for the kid he didnt know much about.  He turned to his left to see a pair of bright hazle eyes staring back at him from across the room.

✗✗ ✗

"Hi." The boy said chewing on his bottem lip.  He was wearing an oversized light pink hoodie and some black converse,  the same shoes frank was wearing except they were high-tops. 

"Hello... Uh I'm Frank."

"I heard. " the boy said in a slightly high pitched soft voice. His voice didn't put Frank asleep though

"Oh yeah." Frank remembered, feeling a bit dumb. 

Gerard chucked,  twiddling with this thumbs from under the sweater paws his long sleeves had created.

✗ ✗ ✗

"So my house or yours?" Frank asked nervously,  low-key hopping that Gerard would sudjest that they did this at his house.

"Mine. " Gerard replied looking down at his feet as he walked. 

"Alright."

"I have a brother, his name is Mikey. " Gerard stated tired of the boring silence as they walked. 

"Oh,  dose he go to our school? "

"No, he's thieteen." Gerard answered.  "He's also home schooled."

"Oh cute." Frank said, thinking of a younger version of Gerard who already had quite the baby face minus the deadly sharp jawline. "Why is he home schooled yet you arent?"

"He got picked on alot.  So did I but he's just a kid. He's going back at high school but for now he's staying at home. "

"Oh." Frank said trying to imagine someone picking on something as fragile as Gerard. He was indeed a beautiful boy. 

"I just moved schools. That's why I came here,  to escape the bulling."

"Did it work?" Frank asked hopefully. 

"For the most part" Gerard smiled. 

"I honestly don't see what's there to pick on." Frank confessed. 

Gerard blinked. Was he really that blind?

"Well, they called me a faggot." Gerard started.

"Are you?"

Frank cringed at his wording. 

"Gay? Yes." Gearard said softly not taking any noticeable offence. 

"Oh well me too."

Gerard smiled again making franks stomach float a bit. 

"They called me fat too."

Frank scrunched up his eyebrows at the  words coming from Gerard's pretty mouth.

"You're like three pounds!" Frank exclaimed. 

"Ninty-five." Gerard corrected. 

"That's not good, you're underweight." Frank said really wanting Gerard to look up at him with those big green eyes. 

"No shit, sherlock."

Frank stared at the slight gap between Gerards small thighs and frowned.

"You're beautiful. " Frank said finaly getting to see the bright green sunsets.


	2. chapter two

_Running circles 'round my mind_

_Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine_

♡

 

Dad, I'm going upstairs with a freind!"  
Gerard called grabbing Franks arm pulling him upstairs with him.

Gerard's room was adorable to say the least. Alot like him. The colors were soft and light. There were blankets messily thrown around and fairy lights strung over the light pink bed.

It smelled of vannila and lemons.

"You like?" Gerard asked seeing Frank standing in awe.

"Its adorable."

"Its girly." Gerard said looking down to his feet again.

"I love it. "

He smilled.

"So... What should we take a photo of?" Gerard asked.

"You... well some part of your body."

"Why me?" Gerard asked with a confused look, his cheeks turning light pink.

"Like I said you're beautiful."

Gerards blush was blatant now.

"Take off your sweatshirt." Frank instructed.

Gerard heseitsted at first then obeyed.

He was wearing a grey shirt with some vintage company name accros the chest.

The shirt wasn't tight enough for his ribs to show. Frank walked over to to Gerard and placed a hand on the area.

Gerard shivered under his touch.

Frank moved his hands down Gerard's torso to his waist right on his hipbone.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked slightly uncomfortable, yet enjoying franks hands on him.

"How old are you?" Frank asked ignoring Gerard's previous question.

"Sixteen. " Gerard answered. "And you?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks. "

"Oh."

"You said you were ninty-five pounds right?"

"Yes?" Gerard answered confused.

"Are you starving yourself?" Frank aksed.

"Why dose that concern you?" Gerard asked avoiding the question.

"Answer me." Frank demanded. Grabbing Gerard's wrists.

"Yeah I am, and now what? Are you going to give me a lecture about loving myself and shit? Because I fucking don't!"

"Gerard I'm so-"

"Can we just work on our project?" Gerard sighed feeling bad for raising his voice at Frank.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"You're beautiful." Frank said letting go of Gerard's thin wrists.

"You said that already."


	3. chapter three

_Can you break my bones?_   
_Will you tear my skin?_   
_Can you taste my lust?_   
_Can you feel my sin?_

♡

 

Gerard was toying with his Fujifilm instax mini 9. It was mint green and he only used it to look aesthetic on his tumbler.

Frank was in Gerard's closet looking through his stuff trying to find something artsy enough to photograph.  It wasn't a hard task considering  _everything_ Gerard owned was artsy and cute. 

"Hey, Frankie. I think you're cute" Gerard said without shame. 

Frank blushed, "And where is this coming from?"

"My brain, silly." Gerard giggled. 

"You told me I was beautiful earlier and I was bitter. I can't see it, me being beautiful, but thank you anyways."

"I don't see how you can't see it, but thank you."

Frank continued going through Gerard's stuff until he came upon a drawer neatly packed with different pastel colored skirts. Franks expression went blank and his cheeks red as he imagined Gerard in the short pink skirt he had in his hand. 

"Gerard-" Frank said turning around to aleart Gerard of his discovery but he was already standing behind him. 

"Oh." Gerard said looking at the small skirt frank still had in his hands.

"I think you should wear this." Frank suggested pushing the skirt Gerard's way. 

"I-"

"Its ok I think its hot... I mean cute that you wear skirts." Frank said looking down to his shoes.

"Alright." Gerard agreed. "But that one goes with a fuzzy sweater I like." Gerard said getting the piece of clothing. 

"Adorable." Frank smiled. 

"The picture can be like one of those waist down ones. We need a blank white wall." Frank told Geard as he grabbed the fuzzy sweater. 

"Alright well outside my house is a clothing string thing. " he said pointing out his window. 

Frank giggled, "you mean the clothes line, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah that thingy." Gerard rolled his eyes. "We can hang a big white cloth on it and  take the picture outside. 

"That's so smart!" Frank praised Gerard

"I know right I'm a fucking Genius."

❥ ❥ ❥

"You wanna stay for dinner,  Frankie?" Gerard asked scrolling through tumbler on his bed kicking his legs back and forth.

"Sure."

"Well my dad left for work like two hours ago and Mikey's spending the night at this kid named Pete's house-" Gerard started. 

"Pete Wentz?" Frank questioned.  He knew Pete they were freinds,  but he went to Belleville high with Frank and Mikey was home schooled... and thirteen! 

"Yeah you know him?" Gerard asked,  looking up from his laptop for the first time in sixteen minutes. Frank was counting. 

"Yeah we're freinds but why is Mikey hanging out with a seventeen year old?"

"Yeah, they're freinds. Just a really big age gap."

"Oh..." Frank said uncomfortably. 

"Well Frank, we're freinds right?" Gearad asked. 

"Of course."

"Would you still want to be my friend I'd I just happened to be, well... I don't know, thirteen?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Frank answered still iffy about the sintuataion. But his answer still stands. Gerard could be two and Frank would still be freinds with him.

"See? Age is only a number." Gerard smilled. 

"Anyways scince my dad isn't here. I'll have to find something for us to eat."

Frank was all for Gerard being cute and making them food but, he was still vegetarian. 

"Well I don't care waht you make, just as long as it doesn't have meat in it."

Gerard frowned, "Oh..."

"Well what were you going to make?"   
Frank asked, Gerard's frown burning into his soul. 

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets..." Gerard mumbled fiddling with the skirt he was still wearing. "But I could make you a salad, Frankie!" Gerard said gleefuly. 

"Alright, you want me to help you, doll?" Frank asked smiling at the boy sitting accros from him. 

"No, no!" Gerard said hopping up from his bed and flattening his skirt, "I want to do it myself."

"Ok, I bet it'll be the best salad ever." Frank assured him.

"Duh, I'm making it." Gerard said making a face and rolling his eyes. 

Frank giggled as Gerard made his way into the kitchen.

The Way house was pretty big. It was three stories and had a bunch of rooms that Frank hadn't been in. Gerard's dad was obviously a wealthy guy. All of their furniture and decorations looked ecstreamly pricey. Gerard's room its self looked fit for a princess.

_Gerard was a princess._

Gerard soon returned with a salad and a glass of water placed on a fancy eating tray. 

"I did it!" Gerard said handing Frank his tray. 

"Aw thanks. It looks great but,"

"But what?" Gerard said frowning. 

"What about you? You didn't get yourself anything."

Frank was honestly praying that he wasn't witnessing Gerard turn down a meal in fear of gaining weight. It was one thing to hear about it, but another to see his eating disorder in action.

"Not hungry." Gerard said shrugging. 

"I bet that's how he dose it," Frank thought.  _Oh, I'm not hungry.'_ I bet that's how he's gotten away with it all this time. 

"What all have you eaten today?" Gerard pushed. 

"I don't remember." Geared said nervously. 

"I think you do." Frank said taking a bite of his salad. 

"Why do you do that?" Frank aksed after a few seconds of silence that made Gerard uncomfortable. 

"Do what?" Gerard asked quickly,  desperate for an explanation or something else to follow Frank's bold statement.

"Just not eat."

"I do eat!" Gerard said defensively, "sometimes... "

"You're beautiful, Gerard. You really are the most beautiful boy I have ever met."

"You're just saying that." Gerard said turning his head away, blushing.

"No I'm not I swear on everything I love.  You, Gerard Way, are the single most beautiful creature to walk this earth." Frank said loud and clear, so there was so confusion at all. 

Gerard's blush had now turned his entire face pink and hot. 

Did Frank  _really_ mean that? 

Frank was far more beautiful than Gerard in his own opinion. 

"You're blushing." Frank stared giggling. 

"Am not!" Gerard argued childishly. 

Frank lent over and placed a small kiss on Gerard's cheek. 

Gerard smilled and touched his cheek in confusion. 

"W-why'd you, why-" Gerard stutterd out, shocked. 

"I'm sorry, you're just really pretty and adorable and nice and sweet and I-" Frank was cut of by Gerard's soft lips on his own. 

Frank made a noise of surprise before reacting. Frank placed his hand on the small of Gee's back and pulled him closer holding him with one a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hip, ensuring Frank that Gerard wouldn't disappear.

"Gee!" A voice called from downstairs. 

Gerard automatically moved away from frank, straightening his sweater. 

"Who's that?" Frank whispered panicking. 

"Its my dad I don't know why he's home."

"Yeah, dad?" Gerard asked leaning over the stairwell. 

"Why haven't you been answering your cell phone?" The man asked in a stern voice. 

"I'm sorry, me and Frankie were working in our projects and I-" Gerard answered sounding guilty and panicked.

"Its fine, dear I'm not upset with you, I was just worried." Gerard's dad answered calm.

"I'm sorry." Gerard said again. 

"Stop apologizing, princess. I'll be off to work then... Again."

"I love you daddy, bye!"

"Goodbye, Angel."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt the need to point out that this is defiantly my worst work and I absolutely hate my writing from when I made this but I'm still posting it for some reason? i'll probably delete in in the future, its awful.   
>  It's also not AT ALL proof read so keep that in mind.

Gerard sat at the table with his father and smaller brother. It was around nine o'clock and Frank had returned home.

"When did you start wearing those skirts again?" Mikey asked taking a bit of his lasagna.

"Oh um...Well today." Gerard lied. He had been wearing the skirts alone in his room for about two years now.

"Well, I think its beautiful darling." Gerard's father smilled placing a hand on his sons small thigh from under the table.

Gerard shivered under the large mans touch and scooted away. Gerard put on a nervous fake smile and continued eating.

Mikey gave Gerard a sympathetic smile as he finished eating. Mikey still sat there toying with the stray pieces of food on his plate.

"Michael, aren't you done with your food?" The boys' father questioned.

"Um yes sir."

"Well go on and put away your plate." He said motioning with his hand.

Mikey hesitated looking over to Gerard then obeyed his father's commands.

"I-I I'm not hungry." Gerard stutterd.

"Yes you are baby doll."he grinned back.

Gerard shuffled his feet under the table watching the untied shoe laces of his old converses sway. The phone in the living room rang causing Gerard's father to get up and answer.

"Excuse me baby, I'll be back soon."

After his father was out of sight, Gerard grabbed his plate and began raking it into the trash.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Gerard muttered under his breath.

"Ah yes, thank you for calling. I do look forward to the business meeting next Tuesday. All right thanks have a good night."

Gerard rushed over to his seat again placing the almost empty plate on the table mat. His fork fell from the plate causing a loud clattering noise.

"Now what's going on here?" Gerard's father asked, walking towards him.

"Well aren't you going to pick it up?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Gerard gulped and bent down to pick up the fallen utensil.

Gerard's entire body clenched as he felt the older man's hand caress his ass as he picked up the fork. Gerard's jaw chenched as he handed his father the fork.

"Thank you, princess." He smilled.

"Fuck, you should wear those things more often." The man said his hand sliding up Gerard's frilly skirt.

Gerard pushed his hand away and took a step backwards. "I'm going to go to bed." He said shakily.

"Oh well goodnight princess."

"Goodnight daddy."

✗ ✗ ✗

Gerard woke up the next morning with red rings around his eyes, along with dried tears.

He picked himself off of his bed and made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

Afterwards he went through his closet, his towel wrapped around him ans his raven colored hair wet and slicked back.

Gerard pulled out a baby blue sweater with oversized sleeves and a thumb cut out. He paired it with a a mid thigh lenge white mini skirt (scroll to the end for reference pictures)

Gerard dried through his hair and slipped on some white lacy panties.

There was a knock on the door. "Princess will you be joining us for breakfast?" Gerard's father asked.

"No sir." Gerard answerd.

He opened the door and walked in.   
"Are you sure because I've made some French toa-"

"I'm getting dressed!" Gerard squealed, covering his exposed torso.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing." He smilled stepping into the room.

He grabbed Gerard's towel tossing it to the floor.

Gerard squealed as the man trailed his hands over his chest.

"My beautiful baby boy." He whispered.

"Please..." Gerard pleased squeezing his eyes shut wishing for everyone to disappear.

"You know I think about you alot." The lager man said getting closer to Geards ear.

"All the naughty things I want to do to you." He said moving his hand to the small of Gerard's back.

A tear trailed down Gerard's cheek as he gave up on wiggling out of the man's grip.

"I touch myself thinking of you." He grunted reaching for Geards dick.

Gearad gasped. "I-I-I have to go to school soon, I'm-I'm going to be late."

"Oh yes, school huh?" The man chucked.

"I'll see you when you get home, princess." He grinned exiting the room.

✗ ✗ ✗

"Hey, Gee!" Frank exclaimed when he saw Gerard walking down the hall.

"Hi, Frankie" he smilled giving him a hug.

"I missed you." Gerard said Intertwining their fingers.

"Well we just saw each other last night, but you know what? I missed you too."

Gerard smilled.

They made their way to class together sitting in the seats they did when they first met.

"Ok class, today we will be using all of our class time to get to know your partner a little better." Mrs. Craven announced.

"That's a waist of time we could be spending on our projects." Gerard stated sternly looking back up to Frank.

"Yeah, but I would like to get to know a bit more about you." Frank smilled.

"Oh." Gerard blushed.

"Ok, um let's see. I'll ask some questions all you have to do is answer them. If you want of course."

Gerard nodded.

"Ok, so what's your favorite color."

Gerard smiled at the simplicity of the question. He needed that right now.

"Pink."

"I should have known." Frank giggled. "Whats your favorite animal?"

"I really like Kittys. I wish I had one."

"Why don't you?"

Gerard shrugged. "Never asked."

"You should. You'd be so cute with a kitten."

"What's your dad like?" Frank askesd.

Gerard's heart seemed to tighten.

What do you say to that? 'Oh he's great, aside from when he's molesting me!'

"Oh well uh, you dont have to answer that one is you don't want to."

Gerard whipped his eyes to avoid the tears that were begging to show.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Gerard shook his head.

"Oh well we don't have to do this question shit anymore." Frank said reaching to stroke Gerard's leg for comfort. Gerard jumped jerking away.

"I'm sorry." Frank imedeatly apologized.

Gerard sighed at how pitiful of a human being he was.

"What about you, Frankie? I don't know alot about you." Gerard smilled.

"Oh yeah, uh what do you want to know?"

"Who do you live with?" Gerard asked curiously.

Frank rolled his eyes and sighed. "My father. He sucks sometimes."

Gerard smilled at Frank's sudden angst. The teenage mind taking something as small as not being able go eat your favorite meal for dinner as a sign of hatred. Gerard actually had a reason to hate his dad, yet he didn't. Gerard would admit, his father wasn't his favorite person. That was Mikey.   
The only reason he stayed so strong was Mikey. He was only thrirteen and he already had to deal with the fact that his father was a sick pedophile who constantly made moves on his big brother. 

✗ ✗ ✗

"So, your house again?" Frank casually asked as they walked down the side walk.

Gerard gasped his mind freezing as the words chimed through his head:

"I'll see you when you get home, princess."

"No!" Gerard stated loudly still a scared, yet sill blank expression on his face.

"Yeah, ok that's fine we can work at mine this time. Are you ok?" Frank soothed patting Gerard on his back.

"Thank you." Gerard said hugging Frank tightly, like a life line.


End file.
